


The Night Watch

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Pre Vizsla, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Undercover, Virgin Pre Vizsla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: During the mission on Mandalore, Padawan Kenobi infiltrates Death Watch, posing as ex-New Mandalorian Ben Naasade seeking to become part of Death Watch. He catches the eye of Pre Vizsla, and decides to use this infatuation to his advantage to obtain information.He hadn't intended for things to go this far...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Pre Vizsla
Series: Deliver Us AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	The Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Since timeline isn't a thing in Star Wars, the Mandalore mission happens when Obi-Wan is 18, so they're both adults in this, as Pre is 20.

It was not that Obi-Wan had never had sex. He had. Plenty of times. Even quite recently, as inadvisable as that had been. But so far, he had never had sex for the sake of a mission – quite really, to keep his cover and save his own life. Though, if he said no, he was pretty sure Pre would back off. It was not like him to force himself on someone, despite his abysmal morals; moreover, Pre was obviously quite fond of him.

They had made out several times before, and Pre knew how to kiss, but here, secluded away in Pre’s bedroom, it was quite obvious the Mandalorian intended to take things farther. Panting, Pre pulled away from his mouth, lingering to nip at his lip, one hand cupping the back of his head, the other sliding under the thin shirt he’d put on after his shower.

“Have you ever…”

Obi-Wan smiled cheekily.

“Are you asking me if I’m a virgin?” he asked. “No, I’m not”, he replied almost immediately, and Pre let out a relieved breath.  
“Good. It’s better if one of us knows what the hell he’s doing.”

Obi-Wan pulled away, slightly startled.

“Never?” he asked.  
“I haven’t really had the occasion, nor the will”, Pre replied. “No one’s really… There was never anyone I wanted that way.”

Obi-Wan hummed. It wouldn’t be the first time he met someone who didn’t feel attraction unless there was some sort of connection, and, well. He could at least make it something memorable for Pre. He wasn’t a complete dick, unlike his abusive asshole of a father.

“Let me take care of you, then”, Obi-Wan breathed against his lips, slowly rubbing the heel of his hand against the bulge in Pre’s sleep pants. “Lay down”, he said, gently pushing him down.

Kneeling over his legs, he slipped his own shirt off, along with his pants, and tugged Pre’s trousers down to free his cock. It slapped against his stomach, already hard and wet – decently sized, nothing to scoff at, but nothing monstrous either. On par with the rest of his body, framed with blond hair shorn short. Obi-Wan looked up as he licked a stripe from base to tip, before pulling the head into his mouth and sucking, his hand slowly stroking the shaft.

Pre moaned and bucked lightly, his hands bunching into the covers, and Obi-Wan flicked his tongue deviously. He always enjoyed pleasuring his partners, and oral particularly. There was just something about having the most intimate taste of them on his tongue that just... drove him wild.

“ _Haar'chak_ this is good, Ben, this feels so good...” Pre moaned enthusiastically, and Obi-Wan hummed around his cock, taking him deeper. “Ben'ika if you do that, I won't last long... longer, kriff, Ben I'm about-"

Pre cut with a loud gasp, overwhelmed, as he came down Obi-Wan's throat. The undercover Padawan swallowed everything, and pulled off with one last suck to his cock that left him shuddering.

“You're not yet an old man who can't get it up more than once in an hour", Ben replied cheekily. “How many times can you come in a row?”

Pre frowned – wanking was about relief and a quick pleasure for him, just something he needed to do when his cock got hard, and he rarely took the time to explore.

“I don't know", he replied. “And you?”  
“Usually twice, thrice on a good day. I've managed up to five, but those were... exceptional circumstances, and excruciating.”

Pre looked at him in awe. He couldn't even begin to fathom that, coming so many times. One had to be very sore and chafing by the end of it.

“We'll aim for two for you", Ben said. “That was one. Do you have lube nearby?”

Pre fumbled in the first drawer of the nightstand and pulled the lube out, handing it to Obi-Wan, who casually poured some in his hand. Obi-Wan spread it on his fingers, warming it, and shuffled closer to part Pre's thighs on his knees, reaching down and slowly rubbing against his rim and his taint. Pre took a sharp breath in, tensing slightly, and Obi-Wan smiled.

“Relax, _cyare_.”

Obi-Wan took advantage of his previous orgasm and resulting relaxation to casually slide the tip of a finger in.

“It takes a bit getting used to, it's a bit strange”, Obi-Wan warned, testing the give of his body, and pulling his finger out. “Turn over, on your knees. It’ll be more comfortable.”

Pre turned an endearing shade of red, flushed down to his chest, and Obi-Wan couldn’t resist snatching a kiss from his lips, sharing the taste of his own spend with him. Pre groaned into the kiss, pulled away and slowly turned on the bed, settling on his knees, leaning most of his weight on his forearms. Pre started to laugh, and Obi-Wan rubbed the small of his back questioningly.

“If I wasn’t buck naked on my bed, I’d think I’m about to do push-up reps”, he said, and Obi-Wan grimaced at the reminder – Tor was particularly fond of push-ups as a mean of punishment for his younger commandos. Until they dropped and couldn’t move.  
“Hopefully this’ll be a lot more enjoyable than push-ups”, Obi-Wan replied, rubbing his thumb against his hole. “So tight”, he sighed, rubbing a bit harder and slowly pushing the pad of his thumb in, going slow until he could push it in to the first knuckle.

Pre was apparently trying to smother himself in his pillow, but he wasn’t yet trembling in pleasure – Obi-Wan knew from experience that he probably only felt discomfort at the moment.

“Alright?”  
“…It’s embarrassing”, Pre finally mumbled, turning his head slightly.  
“Just a bit of patience”, Obi-Wan promised. “I’ll make it worth the wait.”

As he talked, he pulled his thumb out and replaced it by his middle finger, slowly thrusting in deeper after adding some lube more, using it liberally.

“Do you want me to tell you how worth the wait and embarrassment it’ll be?” he breathed softly, pressing a kiss to a muscular, naked shoulder.  
“…Please”, Pre whispered, confidence and bravado gone when faced with his own inexperience and his lover’s gentleness.

In a way, Obi-Wan was glad he was Pre’s first. He doubted any of Death Watch’s commandos would have had his patience of his gentleness with guiding Pre.

“You’ll come so hard you’ll see stars”, Obi-Wan murmured. “You’ll feel full of me and overwhelmed, like I’m everywhere. Gasping for breath, and I’ll kiss it away and leave you panting my name. You’ll ride me so you have full control of the depth and pace, and I will hold you steady and guide you down on my cock.” He paused. “Do you think of me when you touch yourself?”

Pre nodded – it was a recent development, but lately, he constantly found himself imagining Ben with him, either his lips wrapped around his cock, or the tight fit of his body, his calloused hands, or the soft, hard glide of his cock against his own, like that one time, except without clothes this time…

“Now you’ll be able to think about how my cock feels inside of you”, Obi-Wan breathed. “It’s like being split open in the best way. And then, then I’ll hit that spot that lights a fire inside. I can come with just fingers playing with it. It’s… It’s completely different from just playing with your cock. And it should be… Aah, _there_ ”, he said, sliding his finger deeper and crooking it into his prostate.

Pre's shoulders lifted off the bed in pleasured surprise, his mouth falling open on a moan.

“Do that again. Please, Ben'ika, do that again!”

Obi-Wan listened and curled his finger again, before slowly pushing in a second one. Pre's abs quivered under his ministrations, and with his other hand, Obi-Wan teased the sensitive skin around his cock, never touching the slowly hardening length as he drove his fingers deeper.

He swiped the palm of his hand against the head of his cock, which had hardened to full length in the meantime. It jerked against Pre's stomach, smearing precum, and the man groaned, his hands fisting into the sheets of the bed.

“Please don't make me wait any longer", Pre whispered. “If you think I'm ready, please take me, Ben.”  
“Just a bit more”, Obi-Wan replied, scissoring his fingers and thrusting them slowly, making sure Pre was open enough to take him.

He wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for a human male, but it was still enough to need thorough preparation. Soon, though, he pulled his fingers out, rubbing at Pre’s hips.

“Kneel up”, he said, and Pre straightened up, trembling slightly already.

Obi-Wan divested himself of the last of his clothes, before he kneeled on the bed again. Carefully, he pulled the older man in his lap, Pre stabilizing himself with his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and guided his cock to his hole, looking up at Pre. The young Mandalorian was looking at him adoringly, and brushed unsteady fingers against his cheek.

“Whatever shall happen, I’ll be glad you are my first, Ben”, Pre said, before he slowly started to sink down on him.

Obi-Wan’s fingers tightened on his hips at the wet warmth parting for him, tight around the head of his cock – where Pre stopped to breathe, clearly strained and overwhelmed. Obi-Wan settled his arms under his thighs, holding him up to help him take his time and go at his rhythm, slowly lowering his lover who gasped and writhed, grimacing slightly.

“It’s a lot”, Pre replied sheepishly.  
“We don’t have to if it’s too much”, Obi-Wan replied, straining just to say those words.  
“I want to”, Pre said, “I want _you_.”

Obi-Wan smiled, even though he couldn’t help feeling awful, knowing he was only there for intel – in Pre’s bed for pillow confidences.

“As slow as you need, then”, he breathed, steadily helping Pre lower over him, and then rise, to lower a bit farther.

He thought he was about to go mad with need when Pre was finally flush against him, straining and gasping for breath, his hands so tight on Obi-Wan’s shoulders he was pretty sure he would bruise. Obi-Wan cupped his face in his hands and kissed him, to which Pre answered, before he slowly lifted himself up. His cock dragged wetly against Obi-Wan’s abdomen, making Pre’s breath hitch, his rhythm slow and shallow at first, but quickly gaining in strength and width as his pleasure grew. He bowed brutally when he changed the angle and hit his prostate on Obi-Wan’s cock, gasping and moaning loudly and making Obi-Wan curse.

“Kriff, Pre!”  
“ _Bid jate_ , Ben”, Pre moaned. “Gedet’ye!”

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and answered by raising up and laying Pre back on the bed, sliding a forearm under his thigh to hold him up as he thrust into him hard, aiming for his prostate. Feeling himself getting close, he wrapped his free hand around his cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts, Pre’s moans gaining in strength until he spilled again, dragging Obi-Wan with him into his orgasm.

They remained like this, panting and gasping for breath, until Pre gathered enough of himself to kiss Obi-Wan, humming tiredly to convey how pleased he was. Obi-Wan carefully pulled out, grimacing slightly at the sight of his own spend just dribbling out.

“Hang on”, he said, and grabbed the towel he’d left nearby in prevision of this moment, wiping his hands and doing the same for Pre, wiping his stomach, crotch and hole.

The best would be another shower, but he really didn’t want to be caught by Tor or one of his men taking a second shower with his son because they had to clean up spunk. Once they were somewhat clean, he laid against Pre, gently brushing his fingers against his skin.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked gently.  
“No”, Pre whispered back. “I’ll be sore tomorrow, but nothing I didn’t expect. Thank you, Ben. That was…” He sighed, nuzzling into his neck. “I really liked it.”

Obi-Wan smiled, snuggling against him in the slightly too-narrow bed.

“Good”, he said. “I’m glad you did.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Haar'chak_ : hell  
>  _cyare_ : beloved  
>  _Bid jate_ : so good  
>  _gedet'ye_ : please
> 
> Somehow I always end up writing Pre as subby. Guess Pre is an unexpected sub.


End file.
